Chasing The Beat Of My Heart
by candycat85
Summary: Ally accidentally wins a date with Austin from a radio contest. Will those old sparks fly again, or will an old enemy show his face in the shadows? Auslly. In progress.
1. So not Galileo

Ally's POV

It was absolutely freezing in Sonic Boom today. The heating was out in the store. I think my dad forgot to pay the bill. That's why I was wearing Austin's jacket. I tried to act like it was no big deal. No big deal that the scent of him surrounded me and was making me giddy and dizzy.

I was working on a new song for myself. I was having trouble concentrating. Austin was sitting on the counter next to me, tuning his guitar. He was so distracting without even trying. I tried to look back at my book and focus.

I was out of inspiration. Suddenly, the doors opened and Dez walked in. He was carrying several phones. He began laying them on the counter and flipping them open.

"What are you doing?" asked Trish, who was taking her break by hanging out with us. Dez didn't look up from all of his phones.

"I'm getting all these phones ready to speed dial," Dez said excitedly. "There's a radio contest for something awesome, and tenth caller wins!"

"What's the prize?" I asked.

Dez took out a magazine and flipped to a page. He held it up.

"Win a date with Austin Moon!" he said. "If I win, I get to spend the whole day with Austin.."

"You already spend everyday with Austin!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ally's right." said Trish. "You should let someone else win..some luck girl.."

"On second thought.." I said quickly. "Nothing beats quality time with friends..." Austin laughed.

"So did you know about this contest?" Trish asked Austin.

"Yeah, those guys down at FM 109 really like me..they play my music all the time." said Austin.

"What if Dez doesn't win?" I asked quietly. "What if the girl who wins is.."

"A freak? A geek? A wierdo?" asked Trish. "Dez is already all of that...''

"Hey!" said Dez. "Less insulting..more speed dialing." He handed me and Trish a phone.

Austin turned on the radio. _"Hey hey hey Miami! This is Buddy, getting ready to jam out! After this song, we're gonna have our contest! We'll play some classical music, and the tenth caller who identifies it correctly wins a date with THE AUSTIN MOON! so tune in.."_

"This is so exciting!" said Dez. "We're gonna have the best day ever!"

"But Dez, what do you even know about classical music?" I asked.

"Duh, I know about Mozart..oh and that guy that cut his ear off.." Dez said.

"That guy wasn't a musician!" said Austin. I was slightly surprised he knew that. "That guy was the astronomer..."

"Oh yeah.." said Dez.

"Actually, Galileo was.." I started, but I was quickly shushed.

"Shh..It's back!" Dez said.

"_Hey Hey Hey! It's Buddy, back at'cha with today's contest! Remember..tenth caller to name the song wins a date with the dreamy Austin Moon! Here we go..." _A soft song began to play.

"Quick! Everyone dial speed dial one!" said Dez. All of us, even Austin, began dialling.

"My line's busy.." I said.

"Mine too.." said Austin.

"I'm in! Man..I'm caller seven.." said Trish.

"I'm in!" said Dez.

"_Congrats, you're caller ten! You're on with Buddy! What's your name?" _Dez put the phone on speaker.

"This is Dez!" Dez said excitedly.

"_Alright then Dez..What's the song?" _Dez began guessing wildly.

"Mozart! Van Gogh..Galileo?!" Dez guessed.

Trish and Austin looked at a loss.

"The nutcracker?" Dez guessed feebly.

"Oh for the love of god..It's Beethoven's fifth symphony!" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"_Congrats lucky lady! You guessed it! What's your name?" _I blinked. He meant me. Whoops.

"Uh..Ally.." I said quietly into the phone.

"_Well Ally..do you know what you've won? A date with Austin Moon!"_

I looked up. Dez was looking at me jealousy with his eyes narrowed. Trish was smiling. I didn't dare look at Austin.

''Um..okay.." I said.

"_Alright! Have fun with your dreamy pop-star tomorrow! This is Buddy, signing off for FM 109!"_ The radio grew quiet. Austin turned it off. Finally Trish spoke up.

"Dez..I can't believe Ally stole your date!" said Trish.

"It was an accident!" I said quickly. "And the nutcracker isn't a composer!" I said to Dez.

"Yea, well then who wrote the songs for the ballet?" Dez asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's okay, Dez." said Austin. "We can hang out this weekend.."

"Yeah..after his date with Ally.." said Trish. I blushed and Austin looked nervous. He pulled me aside.

"Uh..do you actually wanna..uh..go on that..?" Austin asked me nervously.

"Um..Why not? I mean..I did win the contest..." I said.

"Yeah..you won..and those are the rules.." he said.

''And who are we to break the rules..I love rules.." I said. I was looking down at my feet.

"Right.." said Austin nervously. "Well..uh then..I'll text you about tomorrow.." He left the store quickly. After a minute I realized I was still wearing his jacket. I hoped he wasn't too cold on his walk home.

"Ooh..Looks like Ally's going on a date with Austin..." said Trish. I blushed again.

"It's not that big of a deal.." I said, turning away from them.

"Oh yes it is!" said Trish. "Remember what you told me at the beginning of the summer..about you still liking him-" I quickly covered my ears.

"Lalala! Enough!" I said. Trish was smirking at me.

"Ya' know..that's quite a coincidence." said Dez. He was putting all the phones back in his backpack.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing.." he said. "It's just..at the beginning of the summer..Austin told me he still likes Ally."

"What?!" Trish and I exclaimed.

"You idiot!" said Trish. "You had all summer to tell us..why didn't you say anything?"

"Duh..cuz Austin told me not to.." Dez said.

"But you just did..." I said.

"Aw man.." said Dez. He walked out.

I turned away again. I can't believe this..I mean, I had a feeling that there was something between us..it was just really nice to know it was true.

"Ally.." Trish grabbed my arm. "We need to get shopping!"

"Shopping?" I asked.

"For tomorrow!" she said "You need to look great for your date.."

She pulled me to several of the best stores in the mall. I tried on what felt like a million outfits. I really wanted to look good. If all this was really coming together..then tomorrow was it. It was my chance to get things going with Austin.

I finally chose something. It was a silver dress. Trish helped me pick out the perfect pair of heels to go with it. She also promised to do my hair and make-up. I really hoped everything would be perfect.


	2. Breezes and Bullies

Ally's POV

"Ohh..ahh!" I said dramatically. I was holding my new dress up in front of my full-length mirror. It was a little silly, but I wanted to practice getting compliments in it.

"Ooh.." I said as I swished it slightly and watched it shimmer.

"Ahh.." said a voice behind me.

"Ah!" I jumped and turned around to see my dad laughing in the doorway.

"That's not funny!" I said. "You scared me.."

"Sorry sweetie.." he said. "Flashy dress...'

"Thanks.." I said. I opened my closet and hung the dress up.

"So, I heard that contest on the radio today.." said my dad. "Galileo?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yea..I don't know, I've gotten used to Dez by now.."

"Dad?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I've never really asked my dad for boy advice before.

"Do you think..this is a good idea?" I asked. "For us to go on this date.."

"Why not?" said dad. "You won, after all." he chuckled.

"Yea..I know." I said.

"Relax..you and Austin will have fun." he said. I nodded.

"Thanks Dad." I said. He nodded and walked down the hall into his room.

He was right. What was I so worried for? This would be fun. Maybe Austin and I will come back more than friends..and if not..then we'll still have a good time.

Austin's POV

"Disgusting..horrible...awful!" said Dez. I was flipping through all the shirts in my closet. I was trying to find something to wear tomorrow on my date with Ally. Every time I thought about it...I started smiling like a dork.

"Dude!" Dez said, snapping me back to reality. "We might need to go shopping...all of your stuff is hideous! Especially this..'' He held up a shirt.

"That's your shirt.." I said. "You left that here last week."

"Oh.." said Dez. "Well come one..let's get shopping."

"You remind me of Trish when you say that." I said.

Dez drove us to the mall. Dez drives like a crazy person. We almost hit someone on the way. We swerved into the parking lot. I got out quickly. I didn't wanna be in Dez's death trap car any longer.

We went to one of my favorite stores. We looked through a lot of stuff.

"Dude..check it!" Dez held up a shirt. It was a long-sleeved button up. It was bright gold and was covered in rhinestones.

"That's way too flashy.." I said.

"Oh.." said Dez. "Well then I guess that rules out this one.." he held up a similar shirt. It was pale silver and white.

"I like that one." I said, taking it from him. I paid for it, then we walked around the mall some. I saw a kiosk selling cologne and perfume. We began to sample the cologne.

"This smells good.." said Dez, he held out his wrist for me to smell.

"That's perfume.." I said.

"Oh.." said Dez. He shrugged and sprayed more on himself.

"None of this smells good enough for me to impress Ally.." I said. I stepped away from the stand and sat down at a table. Dez sat next to me.

"I don't think you should worry about how you smell." said Dez.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, you should worry about how you act." said Dez.

"I'm just gonna be myself..." I said.

"You can't do that!" Dez exclaimed. I was slightly taken aback.

"W-why not?" I asked.

"Remember what happened last time?" Dez asked. He began to mimic me. _"Oh how cool is that fork? Soooo cooool"_

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, well what should I do?" I asked.

"We could practice." said Dez.

"Good idea!" I said. "Alright..I'll be me..and you be Ally."

"Aw.." Dez said disappointedly. "I wanted to be you.." I ignored his comment.

"Ok let's start.." I cleared my throat. "Hey Ally..you look nice tonight."

Dez batted his eyes at me and let out a high pitched giggle.

"Oh Austin...I love you more than I love pickles.." Dez said in an overly-girly voice.

"Ally doesn't sound like that.." I said.

"Oh Austin..you know me so well.." said Dez in his girl voice.

"Stop dude..this isn't working." I said.

"Oh Austin..." said Dez. He leaned in close to me.

"This is getting really creepy..really fast!" I said. I stood up quickly.

"C'mon dude..you have to get this right.." said Dez.

"I'll be okay.." I said. I was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"But this is your last chance.." said Dez.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys already tried to be a couple once, and that didn't work out..if your date is a flop..then you'll lose the chance to be with Ally.." said Dez seriously.

"Oh man..." I said. I sat back down. "You're right...if I mess this up..then it's over. This my last chance."

"It's a harsh reality..." said Dez.

"Well what can I do?" I asked frantically. This was very serious now.

"You need to amp up the charm.." said Dez. "Be a gentlemen..make it a date she won't soon forget."

"Stand up." said Dez. I stood up. He grabbed a menu from a nearby table and put it on my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You should practice your posture.." said Dez. "Now try to walk without the menu falling off."

I walked ahead slowly. The menu didn't fall off.

"Good job." said Dez. He grabbed several more menus and stacked them on my head. "Try again."

I walked forward but all the menus fell off.

"Try again.." said Dez. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Ally's POV

"Ooh..ahh.." I said into my mirror. I flipped my hair. "Breezy..breezy.."

"Please stop..I've heard you say 'breezy' a million times.." said Trish. She'd slept over last night to help me get ready for my date today. I think she was starting to regret it.

"Sorry..I didn't realize I was doing it again." I said. I looked over at her. She was on her laptop in my bed. "Is it too soon to get ready?" I asked her.

"Ally..it's nine in the morning.." she said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm just so excited!" I said. I turned back to the mirror. I swished my dress. "Ooh..Aah.."

"Ah!" Trish made a noise of frustration. She went to her bag and pulled out a small purple bottle. She handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a special bubble bath." said Trish. "It's supposed to help you relax..you should go use it..now!"

"Okay.." I said. I got the hint that my excitement was too much. "Thanks."

I went to my bathroom and drew myself a bath. I poured in the bubble bath and got in.

It was very relaxing. The water was so warm and the bubbles were so big. I covered my arms and face in bubbles. I bet I looked like Santa. I giggled. I was just so excited for tonight. What would happen? Well..I knew Austin liked me..and I liked him. Maybe we would be a couple. Maybe we would kiss. I've never kissed anyone but Austin..but I still thought he was a great kisser.

I think..maybe..if this date goes well enough..then I will kiss him. It's not like I have anything to lose. I was very excited now. All this bath did was get me more excited. I scooped up some of the bubbles.

"Ooh..aah..breezy..breezy.."

Austin's POV

Today was the big day. I knew it was Ally's day off at the store. I was using the practice room as a place to prepare for the date. I was making a picnic with all of Ally's favorite things. Dez was helping..sort of.

"Whoops...uh.." Dez sounded confused. I looked over to where he was supposed to have been folding up the picnic blanket. Instead it was just kind of waded up.

"Gimme that.." I folded it up and put it in the basket.

"Are you nervous?" Dez asked me.

"No.." I said honestly. "I'm not..this feels right."

"I'm so happy for you man.." said Dez. "Imagine if I'd gotten that question right though...this would be our date." This was getting very weird, very fast..again.

"Uh Dez..I'm good here..so you can go now." I said.

"Alright..alright.." said Dez. "Text me if..you need any 'special advice'.."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know.." he said before leaving.

I rolled my eyes as I packed the rest of the basket. He was my best friend..but he was very strange. He had good intentions though..and that was good. He made me balance menus on my head for two hours yesterday.

The picnic was finally packed. All that was left was for me to change. I'd brought my shirt separately in a bag so I wouldn't mess it up. I pulled my t-shirt off over my head and put on my new shirt. I started to button it up.

I was only on the third button when I heard a knock on the practice room door.

"It's open!" I called without looking up. I figured it was Dez again, so I was surprised when I heard a voice.

"Hello...Austin Moon." said the voice. I felt my blood run cold. No way. I looked up. It was him, no doubt.

"Trent..what do you want?" I asked. i was getting angry already.

"Oh nothing..just to congratulate you on your tour over the summer." he said. He sounded oddly cool.

"Thanks.." I said. I was still slightly wary.

"And.." said Trent. "I heard the most interesting thing on the radio..looks like you've got a little date tonight..."

His tone made me very nervous.

"What do you want?" I asked again, trying not to let my voice waver. Suddenly he lashed out. He grabbed me quicker than I could react. He wrenched open the closet door. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled it off of me. I heard some of the buttons fly off. I cried out as my arms were wrenched behind me.

He pushed me in the chest. I fell back into the closet. Trent slammed the door and I heard the lock click into place. I banged my fists on the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. I peered through the slots in the door. I saw him put on my new shirt and button up what was left of the buttons.

He picked up my cell phone from the table and slipped it into his pocket. He turned so I could see him. He eyes were dark and his voice was low and scary.

"I'm getting my revenge..."


	3. I'm all alone

Austin's POV

"Trent! Trent!" I yelled and banged my fists on the door. I yelled until my voice was hoarse, which took a while, considering my career. I decided that I should break the door down. I took as many steps back as I could.

I could only take about two steps until my back was against the wall. I ran straight at the door. My shoulder collided hard with the door. It hurt like hell but nothing happend. I tried again. I hit the door hard but it didn't budge.

I sank down to the floor. I rested my head on my knees and sighed. I can't believe this. This was the worst day of my life, and it was supposed the best. I wondered what Ally was doing. Did Trent text her? Who else had he texted? Jimmy to tell him I quit? My parents to curse at them? I hoped my phone battery was low. He could ruin my life.

It felt like I was in there for a while. I tried breaking down the door again, but it was pointless. And to think I planned on kissing her tonight. My imagination was going wild. I couldn't stop thinking about what Ally was doing? What did Trent do to her?

After a while I started to get kinda claustrophobic. I couldn't stand this anymore. I tried to break down the door again. I slammed into it, alternating shoulders. It wasn't really working. I wish I had more room to back up. Finally, my shoulder were killing me. I sat down again. I was never gonna get out. I'd be in here all night.

I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was downstairs. I jumped up and started banging on the door again.

"Hello! Help!'' I called as loud as I could. I heard the sound of someone running up the stairs. It briefly occurred to me that Trent might have locked the practice room door too. I heard someone open the door.

"Help me! Open the door!" I said. Someone opened the door. I squinted against the bright light. I realized it was Dez who opened the door.

"Dude, what are you doing in the closet? I thought you were supposed to be out with Ally..and where's your shirt?" Dez asked.

"No time to explain, I gotta find Ally." I said. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. Dez was right behind me.

Ally's POV

"Wow Trish..I look great!" I said. Trish had done a great job on my hair and make-up.

"I know, Austin's gonna be drooling.." said Trish. I blushed and looked back in the mirror. My hair was very curly and my dress was very sparkly. I was so excited. It felt like it took forever for it to be time for me to get ready. I was supposed to meet Austin at Sonic Boom at five. It was almost time.

I heard my phone buzz. I checked it.

**Change of plans...let's meet at the park instead -Austin.**

That was strange. His tone seemed different, and the lack of the pancake emoji was very surprising. He was probably just trying to be mysterious and romantic.

**Sure. (:**

I texted him back. I grabbed my purse and did one last check in the mirror. I felt so excited.

"Well, I better get going." I said. I decided I'd walk to the park.

"Alright..I'll head out too..I wouldn't wanna wait up for you..you'll probably be busy tonight." said Trish.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Trish just laughed and shook her head.

I began my walk to the park. It felt nice out tonight, not too cold. I approached the park. I sat down at the first bench and waited. I was so excited I felt like I was gonna burst.

"I'm waiting for a date!" I told a passer-by excitedly. He gave me a weird look and hurried on.

I was too excited to care. I looked around for Austin. It was getting late. I felt my phone buzz again. I checked it, hoping it was Austin.

**I can't make it. I ran into a cute girl and we're going to the movies..see ya. -Austin.**

"..What.." I couldn't believe this...he was blowing me off. I thought this date was going to be amazing. I guess I was wrong. I was such an idiot. I can't believe I thought he was into me. He was probably only doing this because he felt obligated.

I began to cry. I put my head in my lap. My make-up was running but what could I do? I didn't wanna go home..my dad would see me crying. All I could do was sit here. My body was shaking as I sobbed. I probably looked so stupid.

"You look upset.." said a voice. I wiped my eyes and lifted my head. It was Trent.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. I didn't wanna talk to this jerk. He hurt my friends.

"I just like coming here to the park...can I sit?" he asked. I didn't have time to respond before he sat next to me.

"You should leave me alone..I don't wanna talk to you.." I said. He rested his hand on top of mine.

"You look nice tonight," said Trent. "Whoever stood you up is a jerk."

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked. "I don't like you."

"C'mon, don't you believe in second chances?" he asked.

I stood up and shook my head at him.

"No..I already gave you a second chance..and you stole Austin's song." I said angrily. I was already mad, and this was making it worse. Trent stood up too. He stepped towards me.

"Why do you even care about Austin? He stood you up for a girl he just met!" said Trent.

I was silent for a minute.

"...How did you know about that?" I asked. His eyes went wide.

"..I just.." he started. I took out my phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

I pressed speed dial one. I heard Austin's ringtone go off in Trent's pocket.

_They wanna know know know your name name name..._

"Oh my god..you stole Austin's phone!" I yelled. Trent quickly grabbed my arm.

"Listen to me.." he growled. "Austin doesn't want you...but I do.." I had no idea what he meant. He was hurting my arm. I started yelling.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" I yelled. His grip tightened. He quickly covered my mouth with his other hand. It was dark and there was no one around at this hour. I couldn't run.

"You should come home with me...we can make music together.." he said. I was so scared. Where was Austin? Did Trent hurt him? What was Trent going to do to me?

**To be continued...**


	4. Fight or Flight

Austin's POV

I was running faster than I ever had in my life. It was cold outside, and I wasn't wearing a shirt. I could see my breath in front of my face. Dez was running right behind me. I had no idea where to go. All I knew is that I had to find Ally. I decided to try her house.

I rounded the corner and ran up her driveway. I looked behind me and saw that Dez was gone. He appeared a second later. Something must have held him up, but I didn't have time to ask. I rang her doorbell over and over again.

"Ally? Ally are you home!?" I called frantically. After a second someone answered the door.

"Austin..what the heck are you doing? And where's your shirt? And Dez's shoe..?" asked Mr. Dawson.

"Big..dog..stole..my..shoe.." Dez panted.

"Mr. Dawson, where's Ally?!" I asked.

"She was out with you..I thought? At the park?" he said. I quickly turned around.

"C'mon Dez, we gotta get to the park..fast!" I said. I quickly ran back down the driveway and headed in the direction of the park.

I saw the streetlamps come on and I knew it must be getting late. I don't think I'll make it in time. I couldn't stop thinking about Trent and Ally. What was he doing to her? Suddenly, I saw something..almost like a ray of hope. It was a purple car. I recognized it instantly. It was Trish's car. I ran up to it and started banging on the driver's door window.

"Trish! Trish let us in!" I yelled. She slowly rolled down the window.

"Austin? What the -" She started. I opened the back seat and got in. Dez got in next to me.

"We've got to get to the park! We have to save Ally!" I said. Without a word, Trish started speeding.

"What's going on?" Trish asked.

"Yea, you haven't stopped to tell me either.." said Dez.

"It's..Trent." I said. "He locked me in the closet and stole my phone..he's after Ally."

Trish sped up. I clenched my fist and thought about Ally. If he hurt her..I swear..I'll kill him. He was already dead just for trying this. After what felt like forever, we arrived at the park. Trish barely stopped the car before I jumped out. I had to find Ally.

Ally's POV

Trent was holding my arm tight. He was stepping close to me. I could see his breath in the cold air and I shivered. Though it was more out of fear. I was wearing heels, so I couldn't run. Though, they would be good for kicking. I could also use my purse. I wasn't sure if I wanted to fight back. I mean, of course I did. I just didn't know if it was safe. What if I tried to fight him and he hit me back?

Of course, what if I didn't? What would he do? I had to get away..I had to save Austin. What if he was hurt somewhere? I clutched my purse tight with my free hand and swung it at his head. It collided with his temple. It wasn't very hard, but it was enough of a distraction for his grip to loosen.

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and ran. It was hard to run in heels, but I didn't want to stop to take them off. I didn't look behind me. I just ran towards the park entrance. Suddenly, I saw a figure ahead. I couldn't make out who it was in the dark, but it made me very afraid.

Only when the figure said my name did I know who it was. I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his bare torso.

"Austin..thank god you're okay.."

Austin's POV

I'd never been more happy to see anyone in my entire life. Ally was running at me. She leaped forward and hugged me. I hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm. I buried my face into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

"I thought I'd lost you..." I said. I heard Trish and Dez run up behind us.

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked. Ally nodded, her face still pressed into my chest. I could feel her tears on my skin.

"Where's he?" I asked her. She didn't have time to answer.

"..Hey!" said a gruff voice. Ally jumped. I immediately spun her around and set her behind me. I turned to face Trent.

"..Moon? Who let you out of the closet?" he sneered. I clenched my fists. I felt my blood boiling.

"Look, I'm gonna give you a chance to leave.." I said. He stepped forward and shoved me. I was more grounded this time, so I didn't fall back.

"I'm not going _anywhere_.." he said. He held up his fists. I didn't hesitate to hold mine up too, boxing style. I'd never been in a fight before, but I knew the rules; hit first and hit hard. I took a swing at him.

He dodged it easily. He swung at me. I wasn't so l lucky. I moved just as his fist grazed the side of my head. I guess it looked worse from where my friends stood, cuz they all gasped and screamed. I swung at him again. I started hitting him fast and hard. He was hitting me too.

My adrenaline was blocking the pain enough for me to go on. I swung my fist hard at his head. It collided with his temple and he stopped. I didn't. I hit him again in the stomach, and in the face.

I stopped. I wanted to absolutely kill him, but I had to stop. He fell to his knees. He looked up at me and I saw his lip was bleeding. He was panting and gasping.

"I can't believe this.." I told him. His eyes didn't leave mine. "You didn't just try to ruin my date..you stole my shirt and my phone.. tried to hurt Ally."

"You deserved it...you.." I didn't give him time to finish. I kicked him hard in the stomach. He groaned and rolled over.

"I don't ever want to see your face again.." I said. I bent down next to him and took my phone out of his pocket. I didn't bother with my shirt, it was already ripped.

"If you ever bother us again..you'll regret it." I said. I turned back to my friends.

"I'm calling the cops.." said Dez. I took Ally's hand and started walked towards Trish car.

I didn't look at her. What if she was afraid of me now? I was a little afraid of me..


	5. Where is your boy tonight?

Austin's POV

We drove to Sonic Boom in silence. We wanted to take Ally home, but she insisted we go to the store instead. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. I was lucky that Ally was smart enough to get away.

I looked over at her. She was staring out the window. All the trees whirled by and it made me think about all the other people on Earth. Like, just because this was probably the shittiest day of my life, didn't mean that somewhere...someone else was having the best day of their life. I decided to try and turn things around for the better.

"Ally..." I said. She looked over at me. "I'm so sorry this happened...I mean, I wanted this to be perfect..and I had a picnic for us..but I guess I kinda forgot it.."

She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"That's okay..." she said. "I don't really like picnics.." she lied. I knew she loved picnics. I didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

Trish dropped us off at the store. I took Ally's hand and we went upstairs. I decided to stay with her for a while. When I got up to the practice room, I grabbed my old t-shirt off the floor and put it on.

"Are you gonna stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Yes." she said. I helped her get some blankets set up on the floor.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow.." I said.

"Wait.." she said softly, reaching out to grab my arm. "Will you stay with me?" she asked softly.

"Yes." I said instantly.

I turned off the lights and laid down next to her. I heard her get up and go to the closet. A minute later she came back in pajamas. She laid back down. She turned to face me. I could barely make out her features in the dark.

"Austin?" she asked.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"What?"

"What you wrote in your letter..about me being the most important person in your life?"

"Ally.." I said. "I meant it completely.."

"But what about your parents? And Dez? And I don't know..Jesus?" she asked.

I laughed. I reached out to find her hand.

"Ally..I could never do what I do without you." I said. "And it's not even about my career..like, you're the best friend I could ever have..you understand me..and stuff." I wasn't very good with words.

She squeezed my hand and smiled.

"You're the most important person in my life too.." she said.

It was dark, and the only source of light was the moon. The moonlight seemed to create a soft aura around her. I leaned towards her. I only intended to kiss her forehead, so when I felt her lips I froze nervously.

I decided to go for it. I kissed her. I felt her kiss me back. For the first time, we were alone. No one was watching us kiss. They shouldn't be anyways..it's a private thing. I only intended it to last for a second, but it soon got heated.

She was licking and biting my lips. She pulled me on top of her. We broke apart and i looked down at her.

"Austin.." she said. "I..I have to tell you something. I wanted to tell you before..but I couldn't.."

"What is it?" I asked. I knew what she was gonna say..at least, I hoped I was guessing right.

"I-I wish we'd never broken up..." said Ally. She was looking away from me.

I couldn't believe was I was hearing. I'd wanted to hear that for so long.

"I've been thinking that for a long time..." I said.

"How long?" she asked.

"Since like ten minutes after we broke up..." I said.

I leaned down and kissed her again. We fell asleep holding hands.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning, was that Ally's hand was missing from mine. The second thing I noticed was that the sun was up. I sat up and opened my eyes. I heard the sound of voices downstairs.

I yawned and went downstairs. Ally was at the counter of the store. Trish and Dez were there too. They were all just sitting around watching the TV.

"Morning, sleepy head.." said Ally. She smiled at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost noon.." said Ally.

"Wow.." I said.

I walked over and sat on the counter next to Ally. I looked at the TV. The news was on.

"_And in other news, former internet sensation T-Fame was arrested and charged with the assault of-"_

Trish quickly turned off the TV. We all looked at Ally.

"Everyone stop worrying about me..." said Ally. Suddenly, I got an idea. I got off the counter and went over to Trish.

"Hey Trish, are you busy today?" I asked.

"Well I'm working so..nope.." she said.

"Good..I need you to keep Ally busy today..until tonight." I said.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"Please.." I whined.

"Fine.." she said.

"Thanks.." I said.

"You owe me." she said.

I flashed her a smile. She walked over to Ally.

"Hey Ally, wanna go shopping? I've got a discount..." she asked. Ally looked over at me and I looked away.

"I guess so.." she said.

They couldn't leave fast enough. Finally they were gone.

"Alright.." I told Dez. "Everything has to be perfect.."

"Oh! Wanna practice again? I'll be you.." said Dez.

"No." I said. "None of that..I need you to come with me to get these supplies..."

It was almost time. I spread out the picnic blanket in the practice room.

"Wow this looks great." said Dez. "Oh..pickle chips.." he reached for one and I slapped his hand away.

"Not for you!" I scolded. He frowned. "Ally will be here soon so..." I gestured for him to leave.

"Okay.." he said. He left.

I set up the candles. I lit them carefully. I turned off all the lights. The room had a romantic glow. Even though I knew it was jinxing it..I still hoped everything would be perfect. I stepped out onto the stairs. I began to sprinkle rose petals on the steps. They weren't real ones though..I got them at a party store. I place some all down the stairs, across the store, and to the door.

I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Ally's dad.

"Mr. Dawson..what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sorry, I just left something here..I'll just be a minute, then I'll be out of your hair." he said. He went to the counter and began to sort through the papers. I tapped my foot and checked my phone.

"Where is it? Where is it.." he wondered aloud. Ally would be here any second.

"Could you hurry?" I asked sheepishly.

"I can't find my clipboard..it had this months profits on it.." he said. He checked under the counter. I was getting antsy. I spotted the clipboard on top of the piano. I grabbed it and shoved it at Mr. Dawson.

"Found it, you can go now!" I said.

"Oh thanks...I knew it was around here somewhere.." he said as he left. I sighed.

Suddenly, I saw her. She opened the doors and walked in. She looked amazing, even in her everyday clothes.

"Good evening..." I tried to sound fancy. "Your evening of enchantment awaits.."

She laughed. "You didn't have to do all this.." she said.

"Yes I did." I said. "Because you deserve it.." I took her hand and led her upstairs. I opened the door.

"Tada..." I said. She gasped, but it didn't sound like a good gasp. I turned around and gasped too.

"Oh crap!" I said. One of the candles had tipped over and was now burning a hole in the blanket. I ran over and began stomping out the flames. She joined me.

"Oh crap..Oh crap..Oh crap.." I said. The flames went away and I looked down.

There was now a large hole in the blanket and the carpet was blackened. We both stared down at it. Finally she started laughing.

"It's not funny.." I said. "This was suppose to be perfect.." She shook her head.

"You should know by now not to plan ahead like that..it won't always come out right." She said.

"You're telling me..." I said as I sat down defeatedly. She sat next to me.

"It's okay..'' she said softly. "You didn't need to do all this anyways.'

"Yes I did." I said. "You won the contest.."

"Oh yeah..I kinda forgot about that." she said.

I knew what I could do to push her buttons.

"Ya' know.." I said. "I think you did that on purpose."

"Did what?" she asked.

"Won that date contest." I said.

"No, it was an accident." She said. I saw she was blushing.

"No, you were jealous that some other girl would win.." I said.

"Maybe I was jealous a little bit..." she said.

"A lot." I said. She giggled.

"Okay..a lot." She said. "It's only because I love you..." she whispered.

I looked over at her. Did I just hear that? I thought my heart would swell and burst.

"You love me?" I asked. I guess she didn't mean to say it, because she blushed deeply.

"I-I didn't say that.." she said.

"Yes you did..." I said. She looked away.

I reached over and held her hand.

"Ally..." I said. "I love you too..." I said. I thought it would be the hardest thing to say, but it was very easy.

"You do?" she asked. She finally looked at me.

"Yes." I said. "And I'm sorry that I was so stupid to let you go..."

"Austin..I love you..'' she said.

I kissed her again. It was amazing. She finally pulled apart from me.

''Don't you want to ask me something?" she asked.

"Oh yeah.." I said. I cleared my throat. "Will you go out with me again?"

''I'd love to." She said.

We ate our picnic on the burnt up blanket. And it was perfect. Just like it was always meant to be.

**The End. **


End file.
